You were my love
by YxJ Romance
Summary: Seems like it was love


It was another day in a cocktail bar as young 14 year old fish/dragon demon girl named Juri was working. She always dreamed to find her true love and yet that day has come. Kuronue was dragging his friend on the ground  
-Oh come on Yoko! Have fun for once!-Kuronue said  
-I don't want to!-Yoko hissed  
Kuronue got tired of this and threw the fox on his shoulder  
-Let me go you creep!-He shouted  
Once they got on the bar Yoko smacked Kuronue  
-What was that four?!-Kuronue asked  
As they walked in Yoko noticed a girl being teased by guys  
-Well look here what a pretty meal we have!-One guy said  
Yoko walked over and smacked them all  
-That's not a way to threat a girl! I suggest you all run before your all dead!-He said  
They ran away  
-You alright?-He asked  
-Yeah thanks-She said  
Once they looked at each others eyes they blushed  
-Oh look at the happy love birds!-Kuronue shouted with a whistle  
They noticed that they been looking at each other and quickly turned away..  
After 2 years passed away and Juri could never forget that nice and handsome fox demon..  
-Yoko! You coming are not?-Kuronue asked  
Yoko was in silence..That beautiful and kind girl was on his mind..  
-Yoko! I am not that patient as I used to be!-Kuronue was getting annoyed  
Yoko could never tell that he has fallen in love..  
-Yoko!-Kuronue shouted  
Tears were falling from the eyes of Yoko and Juri.. They thought that they both moved on..  
-Yoko? Are you crying?-Kuronue asked looking at a boy under sheets of his bed  
He was crying deep..  
-Juri? What is the matter?-Koto asked  
-I was in love with one of fox demons Koto..Maybe he died?-Juri cried  
-Why would you even think that?! My brother would never die and leave you-Koto argued  
-You really think so?-Juri asked looking at her  
-Yes Juri. Yoko is not like others. Yoko is kind and he is really loyal-Koto explained about her brother  
-Thanks Koto. Your right I should go and tell him how I feel!-Juri said as she rushed out of her room  
Meanwhile  
-Yoko..why are you crying?-Kuronue asked touching him  
-Leave me alone!-He cried  
-I know what is this about, Your in love with that girl Juri. She loves you Yoko! You should rush to her right now and tell her how you feel!-Kuronue said  
-But..-He tried to finish  
-Your going to go out on a special night so come and look what I got for you!-Kuronue said leading him  
Meanwhile with the girls  
Juri looked at a beautiful red dress and heels. There were a golden necklace  
-Come one Juri. We need you to change!-Koto said dragging her  
2 hours came as Juris hair was lose and she was wearing red lip-stick  
-You look amazing Juri-Koto said crying looking at a wonderful job she did  
Meanwhile with the boys  
-Here is your black tuxedo and your shoos. Now how about I?-Kuronue asked  
-No way!-Yoko finished  
-Now you go where your tuxedo and get ready to look Sexy!-Kuronue said  
After 2 hours Yoko came out  
-Well Id say Juri will love this!-Kuronue said looking at him  
The door bell rang  
-Yoko! Your girl is here!-Kuronue said  
-Um..Hi Juri. You look beautiful-Yoko said blushing  
-You look nice to Yoko-She said Blushing  
-Have fun you two and don't forget protection!-Koto said  
They looked at the sky all night  
-What did they mean by protection anyway?-She asked  
-Its there silly logic mind-He said  
(-_- really? Instead they could have said that I love you)  
-Hey Yoko, I have to tell you something-Juri said  
-What is it?-He asked  
-I got engaged Yoko.. I am getting married after 2 days-Juri said knowing those words…  
Those words were so painful.. Yoko was just about to say that he loves her and know..  
-Yoko where are you going?-Juri asked  
-Going home..before I leave..I want to wish you happy life..I loved you Juri-Yoko sobbed and walked away  
Juri walked away to see her future husband..She knew that it was painful but truth can hurt  
It was midnight..Kuronue was waiting for the happy couple..He noticed Yoko all bleeding with tears  
-Yoko? What happened to you? Where is Juri?-Kuronue asked  
-Why you made me go to that stupid cocktail bar?! Why you wanted me to fall in love with her?!-He cried and ran to his room  
Meanwhile with the girls  
Juri came back home with tears  
-Juri?-Koto asked looking at her  
-Why you made me work in that cocktail bar?! Why you wanted me to fall in love with him?-Juri cried as she ran to her room  
Kuronue wanted to talk with the fox, he tried to open the door but it was locked  
-Yoko? Yoko? Let me in, its me Kuronue-Kuronue said  
Kuronue heard a scream and went outside. A woman holding a body of Yoko. Kuronue noticed that the window is broken  
-Yoko! What the hell did you do?!-Kuronue asked his friend  
-I loved her..She left my love..she hated me-Yoko cried and he died in Kuronues arms  
-Yoko! Why did I let you do this?! Forgive me!-Kuronue cried  
2 days after the big day came for Juri..  
-What?! My brother did what?!-Koto asked with a gasp  
-Huh? Koto whats wrong?-Juri asked  
-Yoko fell of the window..-Koto cried  
Juri gasped.. he died  
-I cant believe it...-Juri cried  
-Love! Lets get married!-Shouted Suzuki  
-Suzuki..Yoko died-Cried Koto  
-What?!-He gasped  
Juri thought..why Yoko?  
-Juri….-A voice came  
-Yoko?-She asked  
-Juri..why? I died for you..-Yoko said his last words  
-Wait Yoko! I loved you to!-Juri cried as she fell of the window  
Juri fell of the widow when someone catch her  
-What are you doing?-Yoko asked her  
-I want to die to-She said  
-No love..It will break my heart more-He said  
-Love..-Juri said  
But she noticed that he was gone..she walked away..forever  
THE END


End file.
